


Purgatory of My Hips

by permets_tu



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Choking, Drugs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My head's in heaven, my soles are in hell. Let's meet in the purgatory of my hips and get well.<br/>-----<br/>It's been so long since they've done this, but it's so familiar, sitting cross-legged on the floor of their apartment, Jehan's slender fingers rolling a joint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory of My Hips

    It's been so long since they've done this, but it's so familiar, sitting cross-legged on the floor of their apartment, Jehan's slender fingers rolling a joint. Grantaire, never having been capable of rolling one adequately, sits across from him and watches him dexterously roll it to perfection.

 

    "Light," says Jehan, holding the joint between his fingers and in front of Grantaire. Grantaire nods and pulls out his lighter, a beaten up green metal thing, and lights the blunt with unsteady fingers. His fingers are always shaky, nowadays, and he doesn't know why but he's almost used to it. Jehan takes the first hit, inhaling deeply and blowing out a smoke ring, then passing it on to Grantaire. Grantaire takes a deep hit and exhales, the wisps of smoke curling into the air. Grantaire always feels inadequate when he smokes with Jehan, his friend makes these perfect rings and gorgeous designs with his smoke, when all Grantaire's smoke comes out in a boring cloud or an ugly disarray.

 

    Jehan's a beautiful smoker, Grantaire admires, as he tips his head back, showing off the curve of his throat, and Grantaire wants to run his fingers down it, gently pressing into the grooves, or suck a bruise into the pale skin there. His lips are soft and pink and Grantaire wants to run his tongue along them and press his own lips against them and steal his breath. But he isn't allowed to, not until Jehan says he can, so he takes the joint again, his fingers brushing against Jehan's and takes another hit.

 

    "Come here," says Jehan, after Grantaire exhales. Grantaire leans forward, scooting closer, and Jehan curls a hand around the back of Grantaire's neck, pulling their faces close. Jehan takes a hit and presses his closed lips to Grantaire's open ones. He opens his mouth, exhales the smoke into Grantaire's mouth, and Grantaire takes the smoke, blissfully inhaling it. He lives for this, these moments of closeness, the intimacy of sharing smoke with another person, especially one who Grantaire feels comfortable around.

 

    They finish off the joint, shotgunning a few more times, and Grantaire blows it out and is immediately greeted by Jehan kissing him soundly, pushing him onto his back. Grantaire immediately grabs Jehan's hips and kisses him back with just as much force and Jehan grinds his hips down against Grantaire's, Grantaire bucking his up in return. Their cocks, both denim covered, rub against each other and Grantaire can't handle the friction, needs real contact, so he hastily undoes the button of Jehan's jeans and then the button of his own. They're still kissing messily, fervidly, and they slide out of their pants and boxers as fast as they can.

 

    "Fuck," hisses Jehan, as he gets a hand around their cocks. Grantaire gasps and lifts his hips for leverage, needs to be closer, and Jehan strokes them and sucks a bruise into Grantaire’s neck.

 

    "Jehan," gasps Grantaire. The friction of their cocks being stroked together is almost too much, and he reaches up to dig sharp crescent shapes into Jehan's back. Jehan takes his other hand and presses it to Grantaire's neck, pushing in his windpipe, the pressure heightening the sensation and making Grantaire sputter. This isn’t dangerous, or new to them, they've done this before. Once, Jehan was fucking him into the mattress and Grantaire had begged him to choke me, please, god, Jehan, please, and Jehan did. Grantaire had the best orgasm of his whole entire life.

 

    This is quicker and sloppier and less involved than their normal sex, but Grantaire doesn't care, needs to get off now, so he hisses, "Choke me more," and Jehan does and Grantaire struggles for breath, his vision starting to blur. God he loves it, loves the burn in his lungs, and he bucks his hips into Jehan's hand, faster, fucking his fist, and their slick cocks glide together and then he's coming, coming hard, and Jehan's hand presses harder against his throat and he can't breathe but he's coming so hard, can feel the pleasure wracking his entire body, and god it feels so fucking amazing.

 

    Jehan moves his hand off Grantaire’s throat and Grantaire gasps for air, feeling his lungs fill up with the sweetness of it. Jehan fucks his own fist now, and Grantaire puts his hand on Jehan's cock to help him, lacing their fingers. Jehan comes quickly, spurting all over their hands, and leaning in afterwards to kiss Grantaire deep, licking the remnants of the weed taste out of his friends mouth, twisting a come covered hand into Grantaire's dark hair and greedily sucking on his tongue. Jehan is the best kisser Grantaire has ever kissed, and he moans into his mouth and splays one of his hands across his hipbone, rubbing circles into it with his thumb.

 

    They sit there in silence for a few minutes, just breathing in unison, and then Grantaire turns towards Jehan with a small smile and Jehan returns a brilliant grin and pulls Grantaire into a hug. Grantaire buries his head in Jehan's shoulder; he fits so well there, feels comfortable and safe right under Jehan's chin. He knows he's falling a little bit for Jehan, which will be a problem in the future, but right now he's going to focus on the present, and the present is pretty damn good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote their dynamic right and that you enjoyed the fic! find me on tumblr at jolybossuetmusichetta.co.vu :)


End file.
